The present invention is directed to a locking ring for storing articles of clothing during laundering to prevent the separation of certain articles.
It is often the problem during the laundering of clothes and other washable articles that certain items get lost. It is also difficult and time-consuming to sort out the separate articles after laundering. For example, it often occurs that pairs of socks will become separated and thus difficult to pair up after laundering. Also, often times one of a pair of socks will get lost during the laundering procedure.